


I Will Always Be the One Who Took Your Place

by BrokenKestral



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Love, Sacrifice, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenKestral/pseuds/BrokenKestral
Summary: Edmund's life from Aslan's perspective, inspired by the lyrics of "Right Here" by Ashes Remain.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	I Will Always Be the One Who Took Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: “Right Here” belongs to Ashes Remain, and Narnia to...does anyone know to whom Narnia belongs to now? 
> 
> Neither are mine.

_ I can see every tear you've cried _

_ Like an ocean in your eyes _

_ All the pain and the scars have left you cold _

I saw you. Before you were born, I knew you. I saw you grow, always chasing after your brother and sister. You stumbled; they learned to pick you up. Later I saw you take your little sister’s hand and tug it the day she came home. And I saw the day you started to change, when your father left for war, and you hid yourself, crying. I know the closet you went to, over and over. I saw your heart begin to grow cold in its loneliness.

I know you.

_ I can see all the fears you face _

_ Through a storm that never goes away _

I walked with you when you went back to school; you shrinking against the wall in the hallways. I heard the names they called, the times they hit you. I saw you grab at their power, the power of words, the power of actions that hurt. I saw you chase your own fears away with cruelty. 

I loved you still.

_ Don't believe all the lies that you've been told _

I knew the moment you entered Narnia. I heard you take the first breath of its air, and I heard you call to your sister. I knew your heart was softening. But I was with Lucy too, and I knew she didn’t hear.

And I saw the White Witch ride in front of you. Her questions - who are you? - cut the air. You did not know the answer to that question; you are Mine. You stammered you were human. I saw her begin to rise, to strike you with her wand - do you know, Son of Adam, that it was I that stayed her hand? She could not have touched you. 

But she spoke, more genty, and you listened. You climbed on her sleigh unwillingly; but you stayed. You ate her food and were drawn to her promises. Son of Adam, those were lies. She can offer you nothing. 

You are Mine. She will not keep you.

_ Chorus: _

_ I'll be right here now _

_ To hold you when the sky falls down. _

_ I will always _

_ Be the One who took your place. _

_ When the [snow] falls _

_ I won't let go, _

_ I'll be right here _

_ I will show you the way back home _

_ Never leave you all alone _

_ I will stay until the morning comes _

You left, Edmund, Son of Adam, and I heard the spiteful words you spoke. I saw you make your sister cry. But still I knew you; I knew what you would be. I would give you to Narnia. And it was I who drew you back to Narnia, you and all your siblings, sending the housekeeper’s feet to chase you. My servants watched over you and offered you a haven. But her lies chained you and drew you out, and you went to her house. I was with you even there, Edmund, even in her house. I heard you betray your siblings; betray  _ me _ . I knew each time she frightened you. But you had to see her as she was, to loose the chains of her lies. I was with you there. I went with you as you sleighed forth, as it drove into the mud of my spring, as you pushed and grunted and felt sorry for yourself. I was there when your heart changed towards the Narnians, as you watched her turn them to stone while feasting and you learned to feel sorry for someone else. I stayed with you as you walked, mile after mile after mile, till you had nothing left of yourself but misery and weariness. It was then, Edmund, that morning broke for you.

I held your life even then. I sent my servants to claim you.

_ I'll show you how to live again _

_ And heal the brokenness within _

_ Let me love you when you come undone _

They brought you to me, a broken boy, a bruised reed. You and I will always remember that morning. The sun shone on you, though you knew you did not deserve it. You came to me, trembling, listening, ready to be healed. I restored you to your family, to your rightful place in my kingdom, and to loving me.

I never ceased loving you. 

And now my servants and I began teaching you how to live.

_ I'll be right here now _

_ To hold you when the sky falls down. _

_ I will always _

_ Be the One who took your place. _

_ When the [snow] falls _

_ I won't let go, _

_ I'll be right here. _

But justice had a demand, and you, Edmund, were to be my Just King. The White Witch came and demanded the price. I saw your heart when she did. Edmund, you were not thinking of yourself. Your eyes and heart were on me. You were Mine, and I offered myself in your place. 

And my Father, the Great Emperor-Over-the-Sea, raised us both to life. You through the hands of your sister, me through His power. For all eternity, beloved, you are Mine.

_ When daybreak seems so far away _

_ Reach for my hand. _

You lived and ruled; and then you were sent back. Many years passed for you, away from me. Even then you sought me as I said to. You found me in your world. 

You knew you were always mine.

_ When hope and peace begin to fray _

_ Still I will stand _

Faithful to the end, my Just King. You and your brother worked for Narnia, knowing it was still your home; always my king of Narnia. You both brought the rings to the station. You waited even while working; hoped while banned from what was your own.

I was with you still, and you knew it. 

_ Right here now _

_ To hold you when the sky falls down _

_ I will always _

_ Be the One who took your place _

_ ……………………………………….. _

_ I'll be right here. _

I was at the station. I called you and you came.

Welcome home, Edmund, Son of Adam, Just King of Narnia. By death I bought your place. Enter in to it.


End file.
